Category definitions
Category 1 1.1 Physical principles of image acquisition, processing and display. These relate to artefacts, image acquisition parameters and methods and their impact upon patient safety and image quality. E.g. Influence of kVp and mAs upon the image, effect of grid upon scatter and dose, effect of ultrasound transducer frequency upon resolution and penetration. Knowledge of this type is important to patient care and the radiologist role as expert and collaborator. Ignorance in this regard would seriously affect patient safety, the radiologist’s status as a competent individual or a useful member of a multi-disciplinary team. Knowledge in this category will facilitate the radiologist in deciding the appropriateness of referrals for radiology examinations. This knowledge would be utilised in clinical practice several time a year. It is accepted that in some settings the radiologist will not need / have the detailed knowledge necessary for image acquisition but should understand factors that impact on that image. E.g. Artefacts: Beam Hardening/ Motion/ Esp. on 3D recon. Algorithms with edge enhancement/ SPECT recon with poor counting stats. 1.2 Special knowledge relevant to radiologist’s status as expert in the arena of: Patient and Staff Safety. E.g. management of radiation exposure to minimise risk of carcinogenesis, an understanding of MRI safety issues (missile effect, heating) relating to patient implants or devices. Category 2 2.1 Expected knowledge for an expert but where a lesser depth or degree of knowledge is required. This includes information which is not essential for image interpretation but is necessary to understand possible limitations of equipment, technique and the imaging setting. An in principle understanding of these concepts is required to interact effectively with other disciplines in the patient’s interest. E.g. Effect of pixel size on image resolution, parameters that influence appropriate image viewing conditions (luminance, monitor resolution, ambient light),major principles of image generation and an understanding of the principles of dose estimation and quality assurance. Category 3 3.1 Rarely used knowledge: but with implications for patient care and radiologist activities. E.g. electrical micro/macro-shock, minor artefacts (ultrasound : diaphragmatic mis-registration behind a hepatic lipoma), and quality control equipment tests. 3.2 Those where the radiologist will rarely be the prime (or even the preferred source) of information, particularly if this information is unlikely to be used by a candidate in the 5 years of training. It is felt that if the knowledge has not been used in this time period, it will have limited retention and uncertain relevance when finally needed. E.g. X-ray generator design, film screen combinations. The AIT Syllabus subjects within each topic have been assigned to one of the categories defined above. Note that not every category is used for each topic. For example all the subjects in Topic 1 have been assigned to Category 1. Learning objectives have been developed for the majority of subjects and are listed directly below the subject. A very small number of Category 3 subjects do not have learning objectives as the AIT reviewers felt trainees only need to be aware of these subjects and not actively learn them.